pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Agate Circus
Located outside of Agate City, the Agate Circus is home to three gym leaders known as the Agate Triumvirate: Samson (Fighting), Terra (Ground) and Ciel (Flying). Puzzles Rainbow Challenge Outside the main circus tent you can find a clown who will offer you a battle against one of ten monocoloured teams. This is a good area for raising your pokemon as you will be locked out of Reborn City and you will earn a random shard each time he is defeated. Black * Sigilyph ♂ Lv 65 (Magic Guard/Life Orb) ** Energy Ball ** Roost ** Heat Wave ** Psyshock * Dusknoir ♂ Lv 65 (Pressure/Choice Band) ** Earthquake ** Ice Punch ** Trick ** Shadow Sneak * Snorlax ♂ Lv 65 (Gluttony/Leftovers) ** Body Slam ** Curse ** Earthquake Blue * Empoleon ♀ Lv 65 (Torrent/Leftovers) ** Scald ** Flash Cannon ** Stealth Rock ** Roar * Wailord ♀ Lv 65 (Water Veil/ ** Hydro Pump * Simpour ♂ Lv 65 (Torrent/Life Orb) ** Hydro Pump ** Nasty Plot ** Ice Beam Brown * Ursaring ♀ Lv 65 (Guts/Flame Orb) ** Crunch ** Close Combat ** Facade * Dragonite ♂ Lv 65 (Choice Band) ** Outrage ** Earthquake ** Extreme Speed ** * Sawsbuck ♂ Lv 65 (Chlorophyll/Life Orb) ** Jump Kick ** Horn Leech ** Double Edge Green * Hawlucha Lv 65 (Mold Breaker/Power Herb) ** Sky Attack ** High Jump Kick ** Swords Dance ** Acrobatics * Flygon Lv 65 (Levitate ** U-Turn ** Earthquake ** Outrage ** * Lilligant Lv 65 (Leaf Guard/Life Orb) ** Hidden Power ** Petal Dance ** Grey * Carbink Lv 65 (Sturdy/Leftovers) ** Moonblast ** Calm Mind ** Rest ** Sleep Talk * Donphan ♂ Lv 65 (Sand Veil/Choice Band) ** Seed Bomb ** Gunk Shot ** Ice Shard ** Earthquake * Klingklang Lv 65 (Minus/Leftovers) ** Return ** Wild Charge ** Shift Gear ** Gear Grind Pink * Gorebyss ♂ Lv 65 (Swift Swim/White Herb) ** Surf ** Ice Beam ** Shell Smash ** Baton Pass * Blissey ♀ Lv 65 (Serene Grace/Leftovers) ** Seismic Toss ** Ice Beam ** Flamethrower ** Soft-Boiled * Musharna ♂ Lv 65 (Synchronize/Leftovers) ** Psychic ** Signal Beam ** Shadow Ball ** Moonlight Red * Scizor ♂ Lv 65 (Life Orb) ** U-Turn ** Superpower ** Bullet Punch ** Pursuit * Porygon-Z Lv 65 ** Dark Pulse ** Ice Beam * Talonflame ♂ Lv 65 (Flying Gem) ** Acrobatics ** Flare Blitz ** Roost ** Swords Dance Violet * Gliscor ♀ Lv 65 (Poison Heal/Toxic Orb) ** Acrobatics ** Fling ** Earthquake ** Roost * Mismagius ♀ Lv 65 (Levitate ** Shadow Ball ** Nasty Plot ** Thunderbolt ** Dazzling Gleam * Mienshao (Reckless/Life Orb) ** Stone Edge ** High Jump Kick ** U-Turn ** Hidden Power (Ice) White * Castform ♀ Lv 65 (Forecast/Damp Rock) ** Weather Ball ** Ice Beam ** Thunder ** Rain Dance * Swanna ♂ Lv 65 (Big Pecks/Life Orb) ** Hurricane ** Ice Beam ** Scald ** Yellow * Archeops Lv 65 (Defeatist/Flying Gem) ** Acrobatics ** Head Smash ** Earthquake * Dedenne Lv 65 (Cheek Pouch/Leftovers) ** Play Rough ** Attract ** Nuzzle ** Double Team * Ninjask Lv 65 (Infiltrator/Choice Band) ** X-Scissor ** U-Turn ** Aerial Ace ** Final Gambit